Blue Twilight
by Chronsse
Summary: After an accident, Bluestreak starts acting strange. Strange occurrences start happening around the Ark. Red Alert's glitching overtime. Grimlock seems afraid of something. Mech's have nightmares...just to go missing a few days after...what's going on?


_Their screams echoed with the sounds of battle off crystalline walls. _

_A sound as sharp as shattered glass, gunfire lighting the city red like a blazing fire. Building crumbling down, a hallow sound like chimes tangled in harsh winds as they fell, one-by-one, two-by-two. The devastation grew, mechs attempting to fight back, getting shot down and slaughtered mercilessly. Femmes attempting to save their sparklings, running, dragging, carrying them in their haste to find shelter, to flee the carnage. All failed, none would be allowed to leave, to live. He watched in horror as a Seeker shot a fleeing young femme with a young, possibly newly created sparkling in her arms. The shot hit it's mark clean, cutting right at the back of her neck and through. The femme slowed to a staggering pace as he helm rolled backwards off her shoulder, body falling limply forward._

_The sparkling in her arms wailed, he felt a sense of helplessness wash over him. Fearful, hiding, still, he watched as a pair of Seekers kicked the femme, turning her over. A smirk spread across a black faceplate, a light blue arm lifting to take aim at the helpless creation. The blue and white Seeker at his side said nothing, did nothing, simply watched as his comrade shot the small sparkling in the spark chamber. Emotionally staring at the carcass as the once light blue form turned into a deep, dead dark gray._

_The slightly smaller Seeker smirked, turning and taking to the skies. The blue mech hesitated, looking around. With a frown, and a shrug, he took to the air as well. _

_The scene slowly faded to black._

_A feeling of pure fear ran through his spark when everything faded into darkness, his fuel pumping at a worrisome fast pace, a ringing in his audios. Had he been found? Shot? He didn't feel pain. He just felt...afraid. So...afraid. Unsafe._

_He shifted, reaching out in the darkness, trying to find an anchor, something to assure himself he wasn't offline. He felt alone, cold. He couldn't be offline. Surely this couldn't be the well of the Allspark. No, it's supposed to be bright, warm, you can see faces of loves ones long passed. He could see nothing, feel nothing, nothing but the cold, hallow darkness around him. He tried to speak, but it felt as if his jaw had been welded shut. He couldn't speak, couldn't make a sound. It was that moment that the silence, the echoing silence felt as if it were crushing him._

_He felt his anxiety rise, and he reached out again, something, someone, there had to be something! _

_Fear. _

_He felt his spark overcome with fear, his entire form shaking. He wanted to cry out, to scream, to beg for help. For...forgiveness. For what? He didn't know. What had he done? He felt guilty...for what? Being helpless. For not protecting. For hiding and saving himself, and letting everyone else die without a second thought. As long as he was alive, nothing else mattered...right? No...no no no. It wasn't, isn't like that!_

_He drew his hands to his face, shaking his head desperately. No. No. No!_

_It wasn't his fault!_

_He did nothing wrong!_

_It isn't his fault..._

_It...it..._

"It wasn't my fault!"

_He screamed, finally...finally managing. Finally his voice returned, and he took to wailing. No, nothing was his fault. He didn't want to die. He was scared. It wasn't his fault. I...it...wasn't..._

_But he could have tried. He could have tried to help. But all he did was hide._

_He let out a sob, dropping to his knees with his head in his hands. Total darkness, his cries echoed around him._

"Wake up."

_He stiffened, spark pulsing harshly. It hurt, he grabbed his chassis at the sudden, pulsating pain. He felt something, like a presence. On his shoulder. He turned and seen nothing, nothing there. He felt it grip, hard, on both shoulders and suddenly had had no control over his body. Something had him, shaking him forward and back roughly. It felt like his head might snap off his shoulders if it continued, but he suddenly went limp. He couldn't move. And the shaking only grew worse._

"Wake up!"

_Everything went still._

"WAKE UP!"

_And everything went white._

Light blue optics on-lined quickly, wide, shocked, scared and confused he found himself staring at a white faceplate masked in worry. Shuttering his optics a few times, the haze began to clear as he managed to focus on the soft blue optics staring back at him. He shifted his view up and down, recognizing the faceplate, the red helm. The white color scheme. And the worried expression that most knew all-too-well.

"Red Alert?"

His voice sounded pathetically weak, almost like a mix between a whisper and a squeak. With a slow nod, the Security Officer leaned away, tilting his head and frowning at the younger mech. "Bluestreak," He addressed, softly, carefully. "You had another nightmare." He stated, and Bluestreak sighed, door-wings drooping. He looked around slowly, and found the room was empty aside from him and Red Alert, he also took notice of the fact he wasn't in his room, on his berth. No. He found he was in the "living room", on the couch, and Red Alert was kneeling down in the floor beside him.

The room was empty, completely empty and dark. He shifted, and looked down as he felt a feather-light weight shift on his legs. He reached down and fingered the light blue blanket tangled up around his legs. He turned back to Red Alert, really the only form in the room that stood out in the darkness, what with his white coloring. The dull glow of their optics gave him a sort of luminescent glow. It gave him a somewhat eerie look in the darkness. Bluestreak managed a small smile towards the still frowning mech, who crossed his arms over his chassis at the attempt to lighten the mood.

"Bluestreak..." Red Alert sighed, and sat down at the foot of their makeshift couch. "I thought you said you didn't _have _these nightmares anymore?" He glared at Bluestreak, though the look held no heat to it. Bluestreak smiled guiltily, and shrugged. He pulled his legs to his chest, and turned to set them on the floor to give Red Alert more room. He stared at his pedes. "They did...they just...came back." He gave a small shrug, and leaned against the back of the couch, dropping his head backwards to stare at the ceiling. The only light in the room at the moment being the glow of their optics, all he could see was darkness. It didn't help to wake from a nightmare of being trapped in the darkness, to darkness.

He turned to look at Red Alert again.

His expression and posture hadn't much changed.

"When did they come back?" The Lamborghini gave Bluestreak a somewhat accusing glare, and Bluestreak smiled nervously. "Tonight! Tonight is the first time I've had one in...months! I swear!" The look Red Alert gave him _screamed _suspicion, but soon enough the expression melted away and he sighed. Bluestreak smiled lightly at the Security Officer, who shifted to look at him, and shook his head. After a moment of silence, Red Alert vented yet another sigh.

"Why are you sleeping in here, on the couch?"

Bluestreak's smile dropped, replaced with a confused expression. A thoughtful expression took over, and his shifted to placing his right hand near his head, tapping his chin with his index finger thoughtfully.

"You know, I have no clue."

Red Alert stared at him for a moment, before lifting his hand up, propping his elbow on his knee, and dropping his head into his palm with a soft _clank _as metal met metal. Bluestreak smiled, and shrugged. "Maybe I fell asleep watching TV or something?" Red Alert vented yet another sigh, and tilted his head in his palm to catch a glance at the Datsun. Bluestreak managed a nervous, somewhat silly smile. Red Alert shook his head lightly, managing a small smile himself. "That _has _happened before. Jazz just came back from patrol a while ago too, I wouldn't doubt that's where the blanket came from." He lifted part of the blanket up as it was mentioned, before dropping it back onto the couch.

A few more moments of silence passed, and Bluestreak took the chance to vent a sigh of his own.

"I'm not going to go back into recharge for a while." He stated, crossing his arms in an irritated manner. These dreams irritate more than upset these days, he had long pretty much gotten used to them. But it didn't mean he was willing to jump right back into them after waking from one. Red Alert cast him a knowing glance before standing, making a thoughtful humming sound.

"Well..." He turned to Bluestreak, and nodded with a small smile still in place. "Hound has patrol duty about...25 minutes from now." He made a face for a moment, an expression of mild confusion. "Huh. Anyways, if you want...you could go with him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company." Red Alert crossed his arms, seeming a bit amused. "He's always complaining about it, actually. How he never gets patrol with anyone else. And besides, I'm sure you could do with some time out of the Ark." He offered Bluestreak a hand, which the Gunner took without much hesitation.

He was easily pulled up, and the Lamborghini was already making his way to the door once letting go. "No need for "Cabin Fever". Even _I _need some time out of the Ark every now and then, and not when I'm needed to put out a fire or fight." Bluestreak gave Red Alert a highly amused grin as the Security Officer admitted that, he got a half-hearted glare in return. "You can stay in the Surveillance Room with me until his shift starts, I'll have him come by on his way out." As they reached the auotmatic door, it opened to the dim hallway, only lit by small, low-powered vieling lights. The corridors were empty, their footsteps echoed off the orange walls.

"Hey, Red?" Bluestreak looked to the red and white mech, who didn't paused in his walking as he looked back without a word. Bluestreak fidgeting a bit, before smiling. "What _time _is it, exactly?" Red Alert opened his mouth, paused, seemed to think about it. And nodded to himself before speaking; "It's 4:20am." Bluestreak made an "oh" sound, before growing quiet as they continued to make their way down the corridors. A few moments of silence passed.

"Hey, Red?"

"Hm?"

"What's today's date?"

Red Alert seemed to think about it for a moment, before turning to look at the Datsun over his shoulder. "April 24th." He looked forward again. Bluestreak nodded slowly in acknowledgment. They continued in a comfortable silence for a little while longer. The echoes of their pedes on the steel floor the only sound in the dimly lit corridors. Bluestreak looked around as they walked, before looking back to Red Alert.

"Red?"

"Bluestreak?"

"Did you know today's Easter?"

Red Alert actually paused this time, nearly causing Bluestreak to walk into him. He made a confused face for a moment, before a thoughtful expression came over. No doubt running through his memory banks, Bluestreak watched in mild fascination as his comrade paused, groaned, and started walking again. "Slag." Bluestreak frowned, tilting his head curiously.

"Red?"

"A bet."

Bluestreak tilted his head the other way, optics wide with child-like curiosity. "A bet?" Red Alert vented a sigh. "With the twins. Don't want to talk about it. You'll find out sooner or later." He waved a hand at the Gunner, silencing any farther questions. Curious, but ever patient, Bluestreak kept quiet the rest of their walk. Trailing closely behind the Lamborghini. He smiled slightly, pushing the confusion of the short, vague statement from Red Alert to think of how much fun today was going to be. After all, Carly and Spike had mentioned something about taking them somewhere to celebrate some sort of Easter Tradition. They said it was a surprise, but that it would no doubt be fun for them.

Bluestreak's door-wings fluttered with excitement at the thought, Spike and Carly have never failed to entertain before. He highly doubted they would this time around. Red Alert made a humming sound in-front of him, and Bluestreak looked up to see the Security Officer stopped, standing in-front of door. Bluestreak stared for a moment, stopping, and perked suddenly.

"We're here?" He asked, innocently, grinning with embarrassment. Red Alert just smirked, shook his head, and keyed the access code to unlock the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: <strong>A slightly darker fic than what most are used to from me, eh? Hehheh~

This is a more..."serious" fic than most of the ones you have read from me, if you have read any. This will end up being quite the story if you continue reading, things will start twisting around in ways you probably never expected. Bluestreak will surprise you.

And before you read too far, I am going to warn you here and now...future chapters will contain a LOT of violence.

It will all be explained.

You just have to read to solve the mystery~

**Disclaimer: **Transformers does not belong to me, nor do any of it's Characters.


End file.
